


Misunderstandings

by Malecftw



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, shawn mendes angst, shawn mendes fluff, shawn mendes imagine, shawn mendes x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: Request: Hello! I love your work, girl, keep it up! I just wanted to request a fic where Shawn accuses you of cheating on him. But at first he just starts acting weird and closed off until one day he hears you on the phone and he just gets really upset with you and maybe even cries. Only to find out you were planning this really cute dinner and your male cousin was helping you out





	Misunderstandings

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean Shawn?” You throw the metallic door of the fridge closed in rage. ‘It means that I fucking know. I heard you. I heard the whole thing. There’s no point in denying it.” You turn around to see your boyfriend leaning on the back of the couch, arms spread wide and looking furious.

“Well if you’re just gonna accuse me of cheating -falsely might I add- then what the fuck is the point of our relationship?” He rolls his eyes at you before spitting: “I don’t know, y/n you tell me. What’s the point of our relationship if you’re gonna cheat anyway.” You pinch the bridge of your nose and let out a deep sigh. “I didn’t cheat Shawn.” Your eyes are closed so when you feel his hand on your cheek, you shy away in surprise. The look on his face had shifted from anger and betrayal to pure heartbreak and you couldn’t help but feel bad even if you’d actually done nothing wrong.

“I don’t think you ever realized how many songs I wrote about you. Silly me who thought he was in love with the girl of his dreams. I knew something was up a couple of weeks ago. You were so distant, so secretive… Not being able to go out with friends, not coming to the home shows. And then I overheard you calling whichever asshole you’re fucking and I realized I was right. I was convinced that you and I were forever.”He drops his hand from your cheek with a pained expression, a tear rolling down his cheek. “Fucking idiot.” He whispered to himself as he took a step back and grabbed his coat off the bed.

“No Shawn what the hell I didn’t do anything.” You object, your anger turning into a weird mixture of embarrassment, doubt, and sadness. “Save it for someone who cares y/n.” He mutters without looking back, walking out of your living room and into the hallway. The stomping of your feet could be heard all throughout the several rooms you passed as you went after him.

He just reached the door when you yelled: “I can explain.” It made you sound guilty to no end but you knew he wouldn’t listen to you if you’d just start defending yourself again, thinking everything was a lie anyway at this point.

“I’ve been talking to someone for the last month or so.” Shawn turned around, his shoulders slumped and eyes red from crying. He wasn’t really sure why he was still listening to you. Maybe he needed to hear this to actually be able to cut you out of his life. Hating you would always be easier than knowing you just weren’t right for each other. 

“I was talking to y/c/n.” Shawn turned around slowly, his hand falling off of the door handle he had already been turning. “What?”  
You turn your body around and walk back to the living room, not prepared to have this conversation in the hallway.

“I was talking to him because he has a friend who owns a B&B.” The leather of the chair feels cold against your warm skin as you sit down, ready to unveil your plans to your boyfriend.

“I’d already invited your parents, your sister, your friends, some of my friends… It was supposed to be your welcome home party after you return from the second leg of the tour you’re about to go on.” Your eyes water when you notice his defensive stance begin to fade, his feet take him over the couch he was previously leaning against. He was a safe distance away, still needing his personal space but that changed the more you got into your explanation.

“I had it all planned. You’d come straight to mine after you land, we’d have a glass of wine and watch some tv until it was time for your surprise. I’d blindfold you, you’d scold me for driving your car and I’d do it just to tease you. I’d walk you up the stairs to the roof terrace where everyone would be waiting for us. And when you took off your blindfold, you’d realize that you were home. All of the people who love you the most would be right there, welcoming you back. You’d be happy. And I would’ve been by your side.”

“We would’ve had the place to ourselves. In the morning, we’d have breakfast looking out over Toronto and we’d laugh at tour stories. You’d ask me how work was, I’d say fine like always. It would’ve been perfect, I made sure of that.”  
Your eyes were trained on the white table, your fingers tapping against the cold glass as you tried not to look at Shawn. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, playing with his hands as he took in your torn expression. He knew he’d hurt you. You’d never done anything for him to doubt you. You’d always been loyal, calling him out on his bullshit and being a real force pushing his limits and guiding him towards his goals all the while being the most supportive person in his life.

Your head shook as you got up to get a glass of water. With your back turned to him he decided to inch closer to you slowly, not sure if you even wanted him near right now.  
“I honestly don’t know what to say right now. I misjudged the whole situation and in turn, not only hurt your feelings but also ruined the party you worked so hard on.” “It doesn’t matter Shawn. It was stupid. It’s over anyway. It doesn’t mean anything.”

At this Shawn stood up and stalked over to you, putting a hand on the other, unopened fridge door while he stood behind you.  
“It means everything y/n. I was a dick. I should’ve known better than to let my insecurities get the better of me. I should’ve known better than to make you into a person you’re not.” He feels your hair move when you shrug your shoulders.

“I shouldn’t have kept secrets from you. It’s my fault this happened.” The metallic door closed after you filled up your glass, turning around against it only to have Shawn take a step closer towards you, locking you in between him and the fridge. “This is nowhere near your fault y/n. I’m completely responsible for this. You were trying to do something nice and I fucked up.”

“I’m going to make this right.” “There’s nothing to make right Shawn.” Your voice sounded hollow. Yes, you were really hurt that Shawn didn’t trust you, but could you blame him. You’d had your fair share of being doubtful of him with him being on the road so much. He could have any girl he wanted and he chose you over all of them. You’d had arguments where the roles were reversed, where he had to defend himself while he didn’t do anything wrong. How could you blame him really.

“I fucked up too in the past. I get it. It’s sad, but it’s nothing we can’t work through.” Shawn’s head lightly touched yours, his arms sneaking around your waist. “I guess I just really realized how much I don’t want to lose you.”

“That makes two of us.”


End file.
